Tier Harribel
|-| Base= |-| Resurrección= Origins: Bleach Alias: Tier Harribel, Tercera(3) Espada, Aspect of death - Sacrifice, Queen of Hueco Mundo Classification: Arrancar, Espada (former), Queen of Hueco Mundo Threat level: Demon+ Age: Unknown Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases her Reiatsu), Water Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), BFR via Caja Negacion Physical strength: At least Town+ level striking (stronger than Ulquiorra Cifer in Resurreccion) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (considerably stronger than Resurreccion Ulquiorra) Durability: At least City (Hierro adds more protection, stronger than Resurreccion Ulquiorra) Speed: High hypersonic+ Intelligence: High. Master combatant, one of the most calm, analytical and calculating Arrancar like Ulquiorra and Starrk. Stamina: Very high. Fought against Hitsugaya, Hiyori and Lisa at the same time for a while. Survived Aizen slashing her through her thorso and back. Range: Extended melee range with her Zanpakutō, several hundred meters with water based projectiles, several kilometres with Cero, Gran Rey Cero, Cero Oscuras. Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: Caja Negacion (only during Arrancar saga), Her Zanpakutō Tiburón Noteworthy techniques and abilities Enhanced Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Ulquiorra has head-on taken Getsugas from Ichigo on different occasions. Sonído Master: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. He is one of the best user of this ability in the series. Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Caja Negación: An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Zanpakutō Tiburón: In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide, and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Harribel uses to unsheathe it. The sword is longer than its sheath, and is worn horizontally on her upper back. * Ola Azul: Pulling her sword back as it gathers yellow Reiryoku within the hollow portion of the blade, Harribel launches it towards her opponent in the form of an energy blade projectile.49 She can keep the energy concentrated within the hollow portion of the blade, and unleash it in the shape of a ribbon when attacking. Resurrección: Its release command is "Destroy" (Viz"Hunt"). Holding her Zanpakutō in front of her with the blade pointing down, Harribel, declaring the release command, is completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water which closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone, which Harribel cuts herself out of. In this form, her clothes and Espada tattoo are gone. Her mask remnants become a collar, with extensions covering her nipples. She gains spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Harribel wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers her hand. The sword possesses gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, causing her hair to become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. Water Manipulation: Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water. The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill markings on her blade. * Trident: Harribel infuses her sword with Reiryoku, causing it to glow, and fires a high-force slash from her sword in a series of three shots. Upon contact, it can cause severe damage, cutting an opponent in half with ease. * Hirviendo: Pointing her blade out, Harribel boils any form of water which comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her. * La Gota: Harribel can condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast which resembles a shark tooth. She can fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses * Cascada: Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of water is large enough to cover several town blocks. Harribel cover 1.jpg Harribel 1.jpg Harribel 2.jpg Tier Harribel 1.jpg Tier Harribel 2.jpg Tier Harribel 3.jpg Tier Harribel 4.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Demon Category:Bleach Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Spear user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:BB:MC